In many multi cylinder two stroke cycle engines, individual carburetors are provided to regulate the fuel and air supply to the respective crankcase cavities from which the fuel and air is supplied to the respective cylinders of the engine. In fuel injected engines it is customary to provide an air induction manifold having a single air inlet, with each crankcase cavity of the engine communicating directly with the interior of the manifold through a respective one-way valve.
In a two stroke cycle multi-cylinder engine it is known that from the point of view of performance considerations, where the intake of air to the cylinders is provided from a common manifold, the common manifold should have a capacity at least equal to the total swept volume of the engine, and preferably 1.2 to 1.5 times the total swept volume of the engine. The provision of a manifold of this capacity currently substantially increases the overall physical dimensions of the engine assembly together with increases in weight and material costs.